3rd Elder vs Dr. Aris
At a hidden union facility 1st Elder is recovering from his injuries. Dr. Crombel invades the hidden Union base and unleashes his powers, stating it's time to take over the Union. Prologue 3rd Elder decides to face Crombel, since 1st Elder is still recovering from his earlier battle with Frankenstein. He proves no match for Crombel and 1st Elder has to step in and save him from being killed. After Crombel reveals his plan to destroy humanity. 1st Elder says he'll battle Crombel, while 3rd Elder escapes and stops Crombel from using the Union to destroy mankind. Battle Summary 3rd Elder is making his escape and thinks about how 12th Elder suspected Crombel was up to something and they should've listened to him, but instead they ignored his warning, as if it didn't matter what Crombel did, adding it was a big mistake that arose from their arrogance. Before he can continue with his trail of thought, he is attacked. 3rd Elder manages to avoid the attack. Yuri greets 3rd Elder and introduces himself. He says that he never thought a regular agent like himself would ever get to meet someone as great as him. 3rd Elder is surprised that the man who attacked him was a regular agent, since even he felt threatened by the attack. Dr. Aris greets him and asks if he remembers her, as it's been a long time since they met. He questioningly presumes her to be Dr. Aris. She's excited that someone like 3rd Elder would remember her. 3rd Elder knows that Dr. Aris is associated with Crombel, and concludes that Yuri must also be working for Crombel. Dr. Aris asks where he was rushing off to, since 1st Elder and 13th Elder should be fighting at the location he's just left behind. She questions whether he ran away. 3rd Elder stays silent and she says that her prediction was right, and is disappointed, that someone as great as 3rd Elder would run away. She says that she should consider herself lucky to meet him like this, since she hasn't had a chance to try out the power that she recently obtained and that she gets to kill him with her own hands. She continues to say that when she first saw him, she thought he was beautiful and really wanted to use him as a test subject, and now she'll finally have her chance. Aris gathers her power and 3rd Elder wonders if she was always this strong or whether Crombel made her and Yuri stronger. Dr. Aris launches an attack against 3rd Elder. Aftermath 3rd Elder manages to escapes from Dr. Aris and Yuri, and meets with Frankenstein. He states they have lost all contact with 1st Elder, and they assume 1st Elder is dead. Image Gallery 510_7_3rd_Elder_Attacked_By_Yuri.png|3rd Elder attacked by Yuri. 510_9_Yuri_Greets_3rd_Elder.png|Yuri greets 3rd Elder. 510_11_Yuri_Turns_On_The_Charm.png|Yuri turns on the charm. 510_12_3rd Elder Is Shocked To Learn The Identity Of His Attacker.png|3rd Elder is shocked to learn the identity of his attacker. 510_13_Dr._Aris_Greets_3rd_Elder.png|Dr. Aris greets 3rd Elder. 510_18_Dr._Aris_Wants_To_Test_Her_New_Powers.png|Dr. Aris wants to test her new powers. 510_19_3rd_Elder_Wonders_How_Yuri_And_Dr._Aris_Became_So_Powerful.png|3rd Elder wonders how Yuri and Dr. Aris became so powerful. 510_20_Dr._Aris_Gets_Ready_To_Attack.png|Dr. Aris gets ready to attack. 510_22_Dr._Aris_Attacks.png|Dr. Aris attacks.